we_the_people_mock_governmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Criminal Code Act
=An Act to Establish the Criminal Code of We the People= Febuary 2, 2020 Section 1 - Short Title This Act may be cited as the "Criminal Code Act" Section 2 - Designation of the Severity Crimes Misdemeanors: Any Crime where the Maximum Imprisonment is 24 Hours, shall be designated as a Misdemeanor. Felony: Any Crime Where the Maximum Punishment is a Ban, shall be Designated a Felony. Capital Offense: Any Crime Where a Ban is the Minimum Punishment shall be Designated a Capital Offense. Section 3 - Criminal Code Not Safe For Work §1 First Degree NSFW shall be defined as; The Posting of Content that Depicts Animal Cruelty, Mutilation, Suicide, or Child Pornography anywhere Within WTP. Anyone who posts First Degree NSFW, as defined in this Act, shall be subject to an immediate Ban by the Server Administration. §2 Second Degree NSFW shall be defined as The Posting of Content that Depicts Gore ,Sexual Violence or Sexual Roleplay outside of the Designated NSFW channel. Anyone who posts Second Degree NSFW, as defined in this Act, shall be imprisoned not more than 4 weeks. §3 Third Degree NSFW The Posting of Pornography, Lewd Images or other content that depicts Sexual acts or nudity, outside of the designated NSFW channel. Anyone who posts Third Degree NSFW, as defined by this Act, shall be imprisoned not more than 2 weeks. Immigration Crimes §4 Evasion of Penalty by Re-Entry Use of the same or alternate accounts to circumvent a kick or ban, or other penalty in WTP. Any Person Who Re-enters WTP upon being Kicked or Banned from the Main Server shall be subject to an immediate Ban unless the re-entry was performed by an alternate account. Alternate Accounts may only be removed for Re-entry upon Court Order. Any Person who attempts to evade Imprisonment through re-entry shall be imprisoned not longer than 3 days for each offense. Property Destruction §5 Destruction of Property with Mal-intent The act of inflicting serious destruction or damage to public or private property through Unlawful deletion of a public or private channel Unlawful editing of the channel permissions or settings. Anyone who Commits Destruction of Property with Mal-intent, as defined in this Act, shall be fined not more than $1,000,000 or Imprisoned not more than 48 Hours. §6 Vandalism Inflicting minor damage to public or private property (misdemeanor) Unlawfully Changing the Name, or Description of a public or private channel Anyone who Commits an Act of Vandalism, as defined in this Act, shall be fined not more than $100,000 or Imprisoned not more than 24 Hours. Property §7 Robbery The Act of Taking, with intent to steal, the property of others, from them or in their presence, against their will by violence or threat of force. Any Person who Commits an Act of Robbery as defined in this Act, shall be fined not more than $500,000 or Imprisoned for not more than 5 days. §8Burglary Unlawful entry onto property with the intent to commit a crime. Use of administrative permissions to gain access to a private and closed chat in order to use the rob command to steal a person's money. Use of administrative perms to gain access to a private and closed chat to obtain any image, document, link or other item which may be owned by a person. Whoever, by virtue of having Special Permissions, uses those Permissions to commit an Act of Burglary, shall be fined not more than $500,000 or imprisoned not more than 5 days. Any imprisonment for an Act of Burglary, shall include a revocation of Special Permissions for the Duration of the Imprisonment. §9Theft The unauthorized taking of property from another with the intent to permanently deprive them of it. -rob command Any Person who Commits an Act of theft shall be fined not more than 100,000 or Ordered to Pay Restitution. §10Embezzlement The withholding of assets for the purpose of theft of such assets, by one or more persons to whom the assets were entrusted, either to be held or to be used for specific purposes. Any Person who Commits an Act of Embezzlement as Defined in this Act, shall be fined not more than $1,000,000 or Imprisoned not longer than 5 days. Other Crimes §11 Breach of Peace: Unruly or disturbing public behavior such as mass pinging Any person who commits an Act of Breach of the Peace, as defined in this Act" shall be fined not more than $10,000 or imprisoned not more than 24 Hours. §12 Conspiracy Working with one or more persons to commit a crime Any person who Conspires with one or more persons to commit a crime shall be imprisoned not more than 5 days. If the offense that was the object of the Conspiracy is a misdemeanor, than the punishment shall not exceed the maximum punishment provided for such misdemeanor. §13 Aiding and Abetting (A) Before the Fact: Admission to assisting in the planning of the commission of a crime (B) After the Fact: Admission to assisting the perpetrators of a crime evade law enforcement Any Person who assists in the planning or commission of a crime, or assists the perpetrators of a crime evade law enforcement, shall be fined not more than $100,000, or Imprisoned not more than 24 Hours. If, However, the Offense that was committed was a felony or Capital Offense, the Maximum Punishment shall be a ban.